Home
by dudewuttheheck
Summary: Kimi is 19 and has finished her first year of college. It should be the best time of her life, but it's not. After an unfortunate turn of events, Kimi realizes that her life is over. What happened? Will she ever be able to find her true home after this?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. I've been reading some really amazing stories here and have decided to post my own AGU! Fic. This is my first one here, though I have written some ATLA fics on another site that I will revise and upload here shortly._

_Please please PLEASE REVIEW! Without reviews I have no reason to write! If you like it or hate it or don't even care please write a review so I at least know people are reading. I would appreciate so much and will reply to all of your comments/ reviews. And of course, don't forget to enjoy the story!_

_So enough of my blabbering, on with the show!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats, All Grown Up!, or any of the characters, just this story(minus obvious references to the original shows)**

Chapter 1: Cold

I'm cold.

I can feel the wind blowing the pins out of my hair and the rain pounding onto my head as I walk down the street, but I don't care. All I know is that I'm walking. I'm walking and I'm gonna keep walking until I'm too tired to walk anymore.

I cross the streets without looking.

It doesn't matter to me if anything is coming or not.

It's not like there is anything to see anyway, all the rain has blurred out everything, or is it my head doing that?

Whatever.

I come to the next corner and see the stoplights and can just make out the red "DON'T WALK" sign blurred by the downpour, but I ignore it.

I walk right through the middle of the street and a car screeches to a halt and knocks me down.

My arm is bruised and my legs start to bleed but I don't feel any of it.

I get up silently and get to the other side of the street as the guy who hit me asks if I'm ok or something, but I'm not paying attention.

I keep walking past the street, past a school, a neighborhood, another school…

I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care. I just know I can never home again.

Even if I wanted to go back, I couldn't. There's no place for me to go. Not without him.

Not without Tommy.

He left me.

Right when I needed him the most he left me and he said I would never see him again.

I never thought he would do that. We had had fights before, every couple does. I mean c'mon, after more than three years of dating your bound to have a few fights right? Especially when you're in a long distance relationship.

Yeah that's right, we had tried our hand at the long distance thing. Neither of us wanted to, but we thought that we could make it. I was really against it, but Tommy was so sure that after film school he would become a famous filmmaker and we would live in a huge mansion and live happily ever after and it would all be worth it.

So, we decided to give it a try.

So much for that.

He was my life. And now that he's gone I have nothing left. Nothing at all.

Now here I was running away from whatever remained of that old life I had. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do or what would happen to me but at that moment I really couldn't possibly care any less if I tried.

It's not like anything matters any more anyway.

After a few hours I found an empty school and sat down under an awning under one of the portable classrooms and tried to rid myself of every thought in my head as the rain continued to pour onto the world around me. The only thought left in my head now as the rest of my body began to freeze as cold as my hopeless, empty, broken heart was:

I'm cold.

_So how did everyone like it? This is going to be a really long story. This is kind of just the intro and it gets more interesting after this, trust me. _

_If your confused about what I'm saying or just don't like the story in any way please let me know how I can fix it. _

_Most importantly: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! Like I said I just need to know that people are reading my story. If you want to see the next chapter, please review so I can be motivated to write the next chapter! If nobody reviews then I assume no one is reading and then I will not want to write any more._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! 5 reviews on my first chapter! _

_I feel honored. Thank you to all who have read and added the story to favorites or alerts._

_Thanks especially to those who reviewed: yougotburned, ThomasandTUGSfan, gerardosa42(sorry I can't answer your question, but I need to keep the suspense), leafs nation, and Henryka._

_You guys are all awesome and made me really motivated to write this next chapter._

_I hope you enjoy it, and please review if you have the time. (criticism is welcome as well.)_

Chapter 2: Why?

I woke up a few hours later and could tell it was early in the morning. The asphalt I was sitting on was still soaked as were my clothes and it was still fairly dark out, but in the distance I could see a faint orange glimmer that was obscured by a thin layer of mist in the thin, chilly air.

I shivered and realized that I needed to get warm, but there was no way I could do that. Even if I jumped in a furnace in Egypt.

Instead I settled on walking up the thin metal ramp and laying down next to the door. I realized that I couldn't keep trying to keep my mind blank and that I would have to face everything that happened eventually. Not thinking about it would not change the fact that Tommy left me forever, abandoned me, all alone.

How could he do this to me?

I love him with all my heart and strength! He was everything to me. I couldn't live without him and he knew that!

What an assh*&#!

Didn't he know what would happen if he did this? Didn't he appreciate me? Didn't he know how much he needed me?...

How much I need him?

My life is gone. Why God? WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME?

I screamed that last part out loud. I was so hurt and angry, I couldn't feel my body at all.

It was all his fault.

Before this year my life was so wonderful. I should have known it was too good to last.

See, I had this amazing boyfriend. And when I say amazing, I mean AMAZING! He was absolutely gorgeous. 5'11 and strong as a bull with short, spiky purple hair that he had had ever since I can remember. And ever since I can remember, I've been in love with him. So wildly, carelessly, blissfully in love with him.

I still am.

The day we started going out was better than getting married. I had waited years and years and years for it to happen, and when it finally did, it was the greatest day of my life.

It's hard to describe why I love Tommy so much because, well, I love everything about him.

His purple hair, his strong arms, his soft lips…

Yes, physically he was one in a million, but underneath that gorgeous exterior, he was one in ten billion.

He was always there for me, for all of us. Whenever me, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, or even Susie and Angelica were sad and in need of help, he was there. He cared about everyone and he helped anyone, but not as much as he cared for and helped me.

When I cried, he made it better, when I was sick he brought me medicine and tucked me into bed and kissed me good night reminding me that he loved me.

Every time I met him in the morning before school he would run to me and pick me up into the air and spin me around and make me laugh and smile.

When someone hurt me, he would defend me and remind me how I was perfect in his eyes.

For two years everything was perfect, but then it started to change.

At the end of our senior year he got accepted into a prestigious film school on the other side of the country. Tommy had been making movies since before he could hold the camera in his own hands and it was his dream to become a big Hollywood filmmaker, so I should have known it was inevitable that he would leave. I could tell he really wanted to go, even if it meant leaving me behind.

I really do think that he believed that it would be worth the wait, but he didn't know that I couldn't let him do it. When he asked I said yes out of desperation. I thought that if I said no, then he would leave me. So I said yes, and in a way, he did leave me…

and things have never been the same since.

It wasn't just that though. As bad as it was for us to be separated for so long, that wasn't the reason this happened. Tommy said that we loved each other enough to make it through college, and he was right about that. Maybe it was the fact that he decided to leave that caused this, or maybe something else happened along the way that made him destroy my life. I didn't want to go looking for it, but I knew that if I found out the reason for Tommy leaving, then at least I wouldn't be so confused.

I started to think back at what could have caused all of this to happen. I went back to the beginning, hoping I would find something to figure all this mess out and make everything better, even though I knew nothing could…

_Yeah I know this is kind of a fluffy, pointless chapter, but I think it's important to show just how crazy Kimi is for Tommy. It shows why she is so broken and sets up the rest of the story. _

_So with that said, are you guys ready for some flashbacks?:)_

_Remember, PLEASE REVIEW! If you've read and haven't reviewed, please do so I know what you think. And if you have already reviewed, please do so again so I know if you like or dislike the way the story is developing._

_Thank you all._


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember, PLEASE REVIEW! If you've read and haven't reviewed, please do so I know what you think. And if you have already reviewed, please do so again so I know if you like or dislike the way the story is developing._

_Thank you all._

_Ok, first I want to give another shout out to all of those who have reviewed so far. I've gotten around a hundred hits, and only 5 people have reviewed. If you are reading, then please do review. Even if you don't know what to say, just let me know if you like it, hate it, or if you are excited for the next chapter. _

_That being said, I'm VERY thankful to everyone who has reviewed: _

_yougotburned_

_ThomasandTUGSfan_

_gerardosa42_

_leafs nation_

_Henryka_

_Thank you so much for reviewing both chapters! You guys are awesome and are really helping me to continue writing this._

Chapter 3: One Day

**Flashback: In Paris, when Kimi first met her friends**

I saw him for the first time. His little blue shirt, his exposed diaper, his bald head, and that confident look in his eye that was impossible to ignore. I didn't know what it was, but there was something I liked about this baby…..

**End Flashback**

No no no, that doesn't tell me anything. That's way to far back. Tommy and I didn't even know each other yet, I gotta go more recent.

**Flashback: Kimi is eight years old, carving her and Tommy's and her initials in her garage wall**

"If only he realized how I felt." I said out loud. "He is so amazing, so perfect, and one day he will be mine… one day… one day…"

**Change Flashback to the night of "TP + KF" as Kimi and Tommy walk out the door**

I glanced back at him as he turned to close the door. It felt good to finally let him know how I used to feel, and if I didn't know better, I would say he was excited when he found out I liked him. If only he knew, if only he knew that I love him now, that I am so in love with him that it hurts. But he will know eventually. He is still going to be mine, one day…

**Change flashback to Sophomore Year of High School, outside of the bowling alley**

Tommy looked nervous as he opened the door for me. It was cold outside, but I ignored it because Tommy seemed very concerned about something. Why else would he have asked me outside in front of everyone?

He seemed different lately, kinda nervous around me. Ever since I broke my 3 month relationship with Z off he seemed really uncomfortable when we hung out together. Sometimes I thought it was because he liked me, but then I thought better of it. It had been 6 years since I had carved our initials in my garage and nothing had happened yet.

Throughout that time I had watched and waited hopefully as he met Olivia, went out with Rachel, and now Jennifer. I was starting to think he would never like me, but I couldn't give up. I needed him. I couldn't be without him much longer. That's why I broke up with Z two months ago.

I thought dating someone else might make him jealous and make him confess his feelings for me… if there were any. It obviously didn't work though so I ended it. I didn't want to be with anyone but Tommy Pickles, if only he knew that… If only he knew how much I loved him, wanted him, needed him…

I couldn't just tell him though.

We had been friends for pretty much ever, and if I confessed my feelings and he didn't feel the same way then that would be really, really, REALLY awkward.

It may be too much, if I had told him I loved him and he didn't love me back, he would never look at me the same way again. It could even destroy our friendship, and I wasn't about to loose what little of Tommy I had.

Was it painful to see him go out with all these girls, kissing them, holding them, loving them, when he should be doing all that to me? Was it hard to stand there watch him buy cute gifts for girls that didn't care half as much about him as I did, to sit there as his best friend who was always there for him and helped him out whenever he needed it while he gave his love to all these other stupid whores?

Yes.

Yes it did.

But at least he was my friend, and he was a great friend. He was always there for me just like I was always there for him and he treated me so well and made me so happy even just as a friend that it made me fall for him even more. If he was this great as a best friend, imagine how he would be as a boyfriend.

So I waited,

And waited,

And waited,

And waited. It was hard, but I never gave up. He was worth it, and although he hadn't said anything yet, I could tell he was making progress. How did I know this? Well, his girlfriends told me. All three of them got more and more annoyed with me throughout the course of their relationships with Tommy. Olivia didn't even know me, but Rachel started to notice how much time Tommy spent with me and how much he mentioned my name. She began to complain about me even more after she came back and dated him in 8th grade.

Jennifer was even better. She HATED me. She couldn't stand the sight of me. Every time she saw me she flipped me off or gave me bad looks or pretended to shoot me or punch me or do several other horrible gestures toward me. She gave Tommy crap all the time and told him to stop hanging out with me and talking about me. She even went up to me once and told me that she wished I was dead.

I loved it.

Crazy, right? But all that hatred and jealousy meant that I was a threat, and I liked that.

The best part was that it had gotten even worse between he and Jennifer lately. Being Tommy's best friend not only had the benefits of spending time with him and annoying his girlfriends, but it also meant that he told me everything. In the past few weeks he had told me how much they were fighting and how he wasn't sure how much longer they would last together, which got me pretty excited, to say the least.

So when Tommy asked me to come outside to tell me something, I assumed it was that he and Jennifer had broken up. So needless to say, it was hard to contain my happiness as we stepped outside.

"Sorry to bother you Kimi, I know this is kinda awkward."

"It's ok Tommy, you know I'm always here to help." I said with a bright smile. He looked reassured, and gave me a small smile back.

"Thanks. Well, you know me and Jennifer haven't exactly been doing too well lately, and you know a lot of it has to do with me hanging out with you so much."

"Haha yeah sorry about that."

"Don't be. I told you that's her problem that she doesn't like me hanging out with you." He paused for a second, then started to look really uncomfortable and said "But there's something I haven't told you, something that's the real reason Jennifer is so mad at me. I've been acting different around her lately because… uh, because…"

"Because what Tommy?"

"Because I think I like someone else." He looked down sheepishly as my heart skipped a beat. This was the moment I had waited almost my whole life for, this was it. He was going to tell me. Tommy Pickles was going to tell me he likes me! I tried to contain my joy as I asked him as calmly as possible

"Who is it Tommy?"

"Um, I can't tell you. I just need to know what I should do. I feel bad, because I shouldn't like another girl because I'm with Jennifer, but this other girl… I really like her, I love her actually. A lot. Like, she's amazing. She's always there for me, she's beautiful, amazing, nice, kind, caring, just… perfect. I love her so much. I need her, I can't be without her anymore, and if I don't tell her soon, I may loose her, and that would kill me. But I don't know how she feels. In fact, I don't think she likes me at all. She's been my friend for a while, and it could ruin our friendship. What should I do?"

Wow. This was too good to be true. Tommy was describing me, and he was making me seem quite amazing on top of it. He liked me. No, he loved me! And unless I was mistaken, he was about to tell me that right now.

"You're right. If you like this girl that much, you need to tell her now. If she is that important to you, you really can't let her get away."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just really nervous. She's understanding, but not as understanding as you are. I guess I'll just have to see where this goes, and if it doesn't go well, then at least you'll still be there for me. You're the best." He gave me one more smile as he walked inside, but it felt like he had punched me in the stomach.

It wasn't me.

I stood there motionless, running the words through my head again "she's not as understanding as you… you'll still be there for me…"

How can she not be me?

He described me, he was talking about me, he loves ME!

Who am I kidding? No he doesn't. He never has. I'm nothing more than a friend to him. I really thought it was me this time. How can he not like me? What do I need to do?

I sat down and tried not to think about Tommy kissing yet another girl while I sat there watching, and loving him with all my heart, waiting for him.

Tears began to fall off of my cheeks as realized that I may never stop waiting.

_Ok so there's chapter 3. Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed. If there are any specific things or lines that you liked or did not like, then please let me know in reviews or messages! The more specific you are the more I can make the story better for YOU! All reviews are greatly appreciated, so PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thanks again for everyone who reads, it really means a lot to me and I hope you are enjoying it._


End file.
